Holiday
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: All of the wasted time. The hours that were left behind. The answers that we'll never find. They don't mean a thing tonight...


**Holiday**

_3rd person P.O.V._

_When I was younger I used to be wild. As wild as an elephant's child. No one could hold me down, no one could keep me around. Now it's your turn, take a shot. Baby show me everything that you've got. Maybe you can keep me alive. Maybe you can get in my mind. But it's only a matter of time..._

Tom laughed as the barista poured another round. If anyone could keep him around, it might be this girl. Might. She looked good enough, he supposed. She had personality, enough to keep him interested at least. Out of every girl he had been with, none could keep him around, hold him down long enough to claim him theirs. He always claimed to be a partier, and he lived up the reputation well. Now here was the girl's one shot, chances are this was the only one she would get. Then, he would be gone. But for now...

_You know I'll run far away. I need to take a Holiday. Maybe it's a fall from grace, I gotta find a new place. A Holiday, set off on a new chase, I gotta see a new face. I need to take a Holiday._

_My father he was always wise. As wise as an elephant's eyes. He couldn't hold me down. He couldn't keep me around. So are you gonna take your shot? It's the only one that you've got. Maybe I'll go out on a limb. Maybe I'll jump in for a swim. But when the lights go dim..._

He laid in the darkness, the covers haphazard all over the bed. He felt her chest rise and fall slowly against his. They hadn't gone _all _the way, they never do. He never lets it go that far, ever. There's something that _always_ stops him no matter what. Sure, the girls always threw a fit to wake the dead when he stopped, but he could care less. He just wouldn't do it. Maybe that's why he stopped, to see who still had the morals to stop with him. If she stopped and didn't throw a fit, he somehow knew they wouldn't cheat, and that that one truly cared. He was done with fakes. His thoughts drifted to his step-father, so wise, and yet so unable to hold him down. He had told him to watch out for girls like the one he was lying with. She had blown her shot. The lights had gone down. He rose carefully, taking great caution not to wake her. He grabbed his tshirt off of the chair, the moonlight spilling over his muscled chest and shoulders, and then moved to pick up the headband on the night stand. He picked up a bag by the door and made positive it was zipped. The door opened and closed with a soft click. It was time to run.

_You know I'll run far away. I need to take a Holiday. Maybe it's a fall from grace, I gotta find a new place. A Holiday, set off on a new chase, I gotta see a new face. I need to take a Holiday._

_A new start, I've broken too many hearts. And I don't have any clue where to go, I don't know. Maybe I'll be ack some day after my Holiday._

Tom pulled into the next bar. He had no clue where he was, and where he would go from there. Maybe he would go back to _those _places after _this _Holiday. He pulled the door open.

_When I was younger I used to be wild, as wild as an elephant's child. And I don't think I'll ever change. I think I'm gonna stay the same._

Even as he laughed with this girl, he knew he probably wouldn't change, he would always stay the same. Hey, might as well give it a shot, right? But wait, she really wanted him for _him. _Maybe he would stay for her. She would have to pass the test, of course. 'I think I will.' he thought to himself. He would because he wanted to. It was time for him to stay.

_I'll run away. I need to take a Holiday. Maybe it's a fall from grace, I gotta find a new place. A Holiday, set off on a new chase. I gotta see a new face. I need to take a Holiday._

_*1 year later...*_

Tom threw everything into a bag and jammed it into the Escalade.

"Tom, wait!" She called. "It was a mistake! He would blackmail me if I didn't! I was forced!"

"Whatever, sure didn't look forced..." He muttered under his breath. He slammed the car door shut and drove. He pulled over to the shoulder, tears streaming down his face. That was the way he ran. And so, he continued to run. He looked up, knowing that _this _cycle couldn't be broken. He put this behind him, the car in drive, and sped toward his future.

_All of the wasted time. The hours that were left behind. The answers that's we'll never find. They don't mean a thing tonight..._

**A.N. Whatcha think? REVIEWWWWWW! :D :D 3**


End file.
